Put it in Your Pocket
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: It’s raining outside and Gabriella and Troy are stuck inside with nothing to do but clean out Gabriella’s closet. What happens when they find the wishing star she kept? Will it be put to good use? T&G R&R Please!


**Put it in Your Pocket**

**Summary**: It's raining outside and Gabriella and Troy are stuck inside with nothing to do but clean out Gabriella's closet. What happens when they find the wishing star she kept? Will it be put to good use? TxG

**One-Shot! **Hope you enjoy. R&R please!

**Vote for your favorite masterpiece on **bluecasey95**'s profile! They are really good, so pick the one you want the most!**

* * *

"Troy!" She squealed. "Stop!"

Troy laughed as he pulled the stuffed animal away from her face. She fixed her hair causing Troy to roll his eyes. He continued looking for stuff to move.

Best friends, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, were cleaning up her closet. There were lots of old things in there and she thought it was too messy. She told him, "It's bugging me and I don't like bugs."

"Gabs, aren't you a little old to be scared of bugs?" Troy asked as he moved her clothes out of the way.

She pouted, "No. I'm the perfect age." Whether she was right or not didn't matter. Even if they were still 6 years old or 17, it didn't matter. Troy still thought the same thing about her. She did, too.

Of course, just like all the love stories in the world, they both were oblivious.

"Aw, look at the little baby." He said in a baby voice and she glared.

"Give me that," She told him and snatched the picture away from him.

Troy tip-toed to see if there was anything else up there. He found a decorated shoe box and handed it to her. "What's this?"

She pulled it onto her lap as she found a seat on the ground. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled at it. Troy looked at the box with curiosity and sat down next to her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed he was looking at her.

"This is my memory chest," Gabriella said as her fingers traced over the messy glitter words.

Troy gasped, "What? You mean that one Darbus forced us to make in eighth grade?"

She nodded with a soft giggle. "I didn't even know I had this still. I forgot what I put in it."

"Knowing you, you probably put something from every grade." He told her and all she could do was laugh. It was true, she did.

She opened it and pictures, crafts, and papers were in it. Gabriella picked up the first thing she saw. "Look, remember this?" She held it up.

He laughed, "Yeah, I can't believe you saved it."

_Flashback_

_Eight-year-old Gabriella was sitting in the corner with her head bowed down. This had been the first time she had ever gotten in trouble and she didn't like it. Maybe if it was actually her fault, it might have been okay but it wasn't. The one who caused the trouble was Sharpay._

"_But Ms. Brown, I didn't do it! I would never cut your clothes for my own!" Gabriella pleaded._

_Ms. Brown shook her head. "You were the one who had the scissors, and to top that you had glitter on your desk."_

"_But I didn't use your special glitter! I never really use glitter anyways." Gabriella said as her bottom lip quivered._

_Everyone looked at Sharpay who shrugged. She just played with her new headband she claimed she made with Hannah Montana. It was clear that she just made it right there, but knowing Ms. Brown, she always stuck to her own decision._

"_But-"_

"_No more buts from you young lady. I'm quite disappointed with you," She said shaking her head. The teacher grabbed a pen and began to scribble something a pad of paper. She tore it off and handed it to Gabriella._

"_Here, give this to your parents. They should know of your demonic little deeds," She said with disgust._

_Gabriella nodded and held the paper. _

"_Ms. Brown, Benny ran outside!" Troy said as he pointed towards the door._

_She rolled her eyes, "I'll be back. You behave or you'll be-"_

_There was a scream heard and she groaned. "Behave," She told them sternly._

_Once she was out of sight, the students began to do the complete opposite of what she wanted. Troy walked to Gabriella who had stayed in the same position the whole time._

"_Gabi, don't cry. It's just a note. You don't even needa show your parents!" Troy said with a grin. "Trust me."_

_Gabriella giggled. She should trust him since he was always the one in trouble. "I trust you," She told him and gave him a smile._

"_Cool," He said and looked at the paper like he was a professional. "Hm, this is serious stuff," He told her. "You should tape this to your folder and keep it."_

"_Why?" She asked with confusion._

_He shrugged, "This might be the only time you get in trouble. Save it and make it your award."_

_End flashback_

"You told me to." She said as she put it aside.

He shrugged, "I guess I was right anyways. That was the only time you got in trouble."

She rolled her eyes and looked through the pile. She shuffled through papers and found some pictures.

"Hey! Look," She grinned.

Troy smiled. The day when he knew _for sure_ he fell for her. The first day of sixth grade. That was the first time Troy and Gabriella had seen each other for a long time. The last time they saw each other was the last day of fifth grade. During the summer, Gabriella had gone on a cruise with her family.

_Flashback_

"_Wow," Troy breathed. "H-Hey Gabriella."_

_She smiled, "Hey Troy." She hugged him and Troy smiled. Over the summer, Gabriella changed in Troy's eyes. She was no longer a little girl. She had her perfectly tanned skin that went well with her long hair. Troy let his hands run through her hair but quickly let go when he heard her giggle._

"_You like my hair?" She asked, "I let it grow this time."_

_Troy gulped and nodded. Little did he know, Gabriella had felt stronger about him that day, too. The absence of the other made them like each other more._

_Troy too looked different. He was much taller and his voice was a little different. Gabriella liked it._

_There was a faint "Gabriella!" heard and she looked back. _

"_Oh, my mom wants to take a picture of us." She told him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."_

_He nodded and followed her. "Hello Troy, don't you look handsome." Gabriella's mom greeted him and he smiled._

"_Doesn't he look handsome, Gabi?" She asked her daughter and she nodded. "He does," She said._

_Troy felt his cheeks go red and he hoped that they would go away._

"_Gabriella you look beautiful, too." Troy's mom said with a smile. Gabriella blushed lightly as she smiled. Troy and Gabriella's mothers knew that the two were blushing and the only thing they could do was smirk. _

"_Troy, isn't that right?"_

_Troy nodded, "Yes… She's very beautiful."_

_Troy's mom stifled a laugh as she mouthed, "Very."_

_By now the two were smiling brightly with cheeks as red as roses._

_End flashback_

"Look how red you are," She said with a laugh.

Troy pointed with a laugh as well, "You're as red as I am though."

She giggled with a nod and put it away. She found a craft they had made in seventh grade. "Aw, I think I want to put this on my backpack," She told him.

"Hey, I actually have that. My mom kept it." Troy said as he looked at it.

_Flashback_

"_What other color?" She asked Troy as he looked in the tub of beads._

_He picked them up, "Blue?"_

_She nodded, "Good choice. This looks cute, huh?" Gabriella held up the key chain. It had blue and red with beads that said "T&G BFF"._

"_Do I really have to wear that though? It's sort of…girly." Troy said looking at the artwork they made together._

_She frowned slightly. "A-Alright, um. I'm sorry I guess you're right." She said softly and put got ready to take it apart._

_Troy stopped her by putting his hand on hers. "U-Uh…" He began awkwardly._

"_Don't take it apart. I want it," He said and she smiled._

_Troy smiled back at her and looked at the beads in the bucket. "Are you gonna make one for your other friends?"_

_She shook her head, "Nope, just you."_

"_Just me?" He asked with a boyish grin._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Here, help me put it in this bag."_

_End flashback_

"You should put it on yours too." She said as she looked out the window. It was still raining.

Troy was about to respond but he noticed the look in Gabriella's eyes. He smiled softly, "You wanna go outside huh?"

She nodded, "But what are we gonna do? Dance in the rain?"

He shrugged, "If you really wanted to."

"Really?" She asked with a big smile and he nodded with a chuckle. "But you don't even like the rain."

He shrugged, "For you I'll like it." He told her and she grinned.

"Okay! I'm just gonna pick out a sweatshirt and then we can go out," She said excitedly. He laughed and stood up.

"I'm gonna get mine… It's in the living room," He told her and she nodded.

Gabriella sat there on the ground looking through the things when she found her favorite project. She picked it up and put it in the pocket of her jacket. Well, actually it wasn't hers but that wasn't the point.

"Okay, shall we dance?" He asked and she giggled with a nod.

They walked outside but stopped. "Wait, Gabi is that mine?"

She nodded, "Of course. I don't want to get my own jacket wet."

"It's nice to know this is how you treat my clothes when I'm not there," He said as he put his hood on. He stepped off the porch and walked into her driveway.

The rain was falling on her head and she laughed with glee. Gabriella skipped around him. She then stopped when he didn't move.

"I don't see how this is fun…" Troy said with his hands in his pocket. "I don't think I want to dance anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be a baby. Here," She said. "I know why it's not fun for you."

Gabriella stood close to him and put her hands over his head. She pulled his hood slowly off as she stared into his eyes. She smiled at him then grabbed his hand. "Now, we dance."

"Oh but of course," He said with an eye roll. The rain was rolling down their faces and clothes. But both were smiling. They laughed as they chatted for a few minutes. Troy then noticed something in her pocket.

"What's that?" He asked.

She furrowed her eye brows as she followed his eyes. She laughed, "Oh, it's my wishing star."

She took it out and tried to let the rain not hit it. She then read one of the lines written on the back, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day."

"What are you going to wish for then?" Troy asked as they continued to sway back and forth.

She shrugged but really she knew what she wanted to wish for. Troy looked down at her and scooted her closer to him.

Gabriella looked up as she kept thinking about the wish. Troy somehow knew what she wanted because he inched closer towards her. She felt the rain become harder but she didn't care. She closed her eyes slowly and moved in a little.

They stopped dancing but stayed in the same position. She brought him closer by pulling him in. Then right when the rain began to pour harder, their lips crashed and met. Gabriella let her hands roam up to his wet hair as his went on the small of her back.

She smiled into it knowing that her wish had just come true. Troy let go but put his forehead onto hers. He kissed her nose but stopped as he began to blush.

Gabriella's eyes began to fill with worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No, not you… but I might have ruined your wish by doing that. I'm sorry," Troy said as he bowed his head.

Gabriella smiled at him and slowly put his hood back on and leaned in. She kissed him yet again but no rain went on their faces. They continued kissing in her driveway with rain surrounding them.

This time she let go and he put her hood on for her. "You actually made it come true," She said with a smile.

Troy gave her a smile of relief and hugged her. She giggled, "I guess I can't use this star anymore, huh?"

Troy shook his head, "You can, just put it in your pocket and I'll make it come true."

"But what if it isn't a rainy day?" She teased.

He looked down at her, "Then we can pretend."

She giggled at his persistence. "But I thought you didn't really like the rain."

"Well, I like it now," Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down. She looked back up into Troy's eyes and saw he was looking back into hers.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said.

Gabriella looked down in her wet pocket and smiled, "I put it in my pocket."

He smiled and leant in.

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away!  
Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day!_

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this! I just really had this song stuck in my head and it "came" to me. I hope you enjoyed it and that you Review! Thanks a million gagillion!

And for those who read**Love Like This** sorry, I'm brain dead… More than I am usually!

**Go to**bluecasey95**'s profile and vote! She has really great story ideas and you need to pick which masterpiece you want!... so Vote!**

Thanks! I heart you.


End file.
